Clearing levels
You can add data about Clearing levels in your fanon by editing this page. Clearing levels are one of level types in fanons on the Candy Crush Saga Fanon Wiki. Objective To win a clearing level, you must clear a predetermined percentage of candies or blockers. Usually, in these levels, new candies don't spawn. Appearances M72's CCS ROBT It was the first fanon to introduce this level type. The first clearing level is Level 201. CCJS Clearing levels were introduced in the 16th episode, Crunchy Clearing (now Custard Castle). Level 230 was the first clearing level. This level type has been removed after Vanilla Veld was released. This is because clearing levels were going to be very easy. CC811 Removed in CC811! Clearing levels were introduced in Level 207 in Icing Island. Clearing levels were rare in this fanon. To win a clearing level, you need to clear the board, or a certain amount of tiles (Ex: 72/81). Clearing a board means that you have to remove anything of a tile (Ex: Candies, destroyable blockers). New candies never spawn in this level type. Difficulty: Tend to be easy, but later contain harder blockers to clear (Ex: ), making levels much harder; Ex Level 331 contains five layered icing, but contains some coconut wheels and wrapped candies to help the player. Only 6 levels were clearing levels in CC811. 207, 213, 229, 284, 297 and 331. All were redesigned. FCS In Fan Crush Saga, Clearing levels are known as Puzzle levels. In this fanon, the goal is to clear all candies and blockers from the board. The first Puzzle level is Level 1201. Candy Crush Sugar Saga In CCSS, clearing levels are introduced in the 7th level of 27th episode, in level 397. The objective of this level type is to clear a certain percentage of the board, or clear cyan tiles. In some clearing levels, the player must clear only cyan tiles. These levels can have moves or time limit. Level 696 is the first level with cyan tiles, but has unlimited moves and no new candies spawn. Starting from Level 781, these levels can have a move limit or a time limit. Clearing levels in which the player is required to clear a certain percentage of the board are very rare after this point. *Like in TTS, in clearing levels that the player is required to clear a certain percentage of the board, there are no move limits, but the game ends when no more possible moves can be made. *In each clearing level, the player can use a free provided booster. To use it, the player must fill the booster meter by collecting a certain amount of candies or blockers. In some levels, the player must make a certain amount of moves to fill the booster meter. Some clearing levels don't have a free booster available, like level 397. Notable clearing levels *'Level 397': The first level. Also, the first and only 0-colored level; *'Level 402': 1st 6-colored , and the first level with lollipop hammer as a free booster; *'Level 411': 1st level in which moves are needed to charge the free booster. Also, the first 4-colored clearing level and the first with wrapped lollipop hammer as a free booster; *'Level 417': First 2-colored and the first one with striped lollipop hammer as a free booster; *'Level 433': First level with free switch as a free booster and the first 5-colored level; *'Level 447': First 3-colored . Unnofficial ; *'Level 507': First level with sweet tooth as a free booster; *'Level 696': First level in which the player is not required to clear a certain percentage of the board, but the player is required to clear all cyan squares. Also, the first level with party popper as a free booster. The last clearing level that used to be a different level type in the past; *'Level 777': First level without a past version. *'Level 781': First level with a move limit, new candies spawning, candy cannons and candy frog. *'Level 810':First level with a time limit. Tasty Tour Saga Clearing levels are one of the fifteen level types in Tasty Tour Saga. This level type's icon is dark green with three white tiles. They work the same way as they did in CCJS, with some differences. *The objective is clear a percentage of the board now, previously it was to clear all the board. *Unlike other fanons, clearing levels now have no move limits. *The size of the board is very large (10x10). *In each level, the player will use a different booster (striped candy, lollipop hammer or color bomb), to use it the player will have to clear a certain amount of candies or blockers, similar to Pet Rescue Saga. *In this level type the player must complete extra objectives to obtain 3 stars, however this is optional. **10,000 points are awarded for completing the level. **20,000 points are awarded for clearing all the board. **40,000 points are awarded for not using the given booster more than X times. **80,000 points are awarded for completing the level without using the given booster. **100,000 points are awarded for completing the level in X moves. Unfair Candy Crush Saga This level type also appears in Unfair Candy Crush Saga, but under the name of underestimate levels. They are first seen in Level 53. Unlike other fanons, in these levels, you get stars depending on how much % of the board you clear (ex. 91% for one star, 95% for two and 99% for three). *Toffee tornadoes, chocolate spawners, empty tiles, moving tiles and candy cane fences do not count in the %. *Like unscore levels, there is no Sugar Crush at the end of the level. Underestimate levels are the least common level type in the game. A ridiculously tiny amount of episodes has more than 1 underestimate level. The first mixed level with an underestimate objective is Level 578. Category:Level types Category:Tasty Tour Saga